


Creation's Chosen

by Winter_Star (Dragon_of_Night)



Series: Creation's Chosen [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bamf marinette, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm doing slow slow burn, Let me know if you want something specific, Other, Romance is in the background but not the focus, Shes sweet and strong, Slow Burn, Some angst, confident Marinette, cute Marinette, guess who chat is, im taking inspiration, liar loser is lila, seriously, she doesn't deserve her own tag, they're amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_of_Night/pseuds/Winter_Star
Summary: Marinette never expected that she would get earrings that gave her magic powers. But she had no intention of using them, the kwami just needed a place to stay, so she let her stay. Unfortunately, her first day of school crushed that decision when the butterfly miraculous became active and someone began using it's powers to cause chaos. She finds that despite her fear the miraculous is actually a comfort, and Tikki needs her help to save the butterfly. She will protect her city, for the people and for the kwami's. Because she is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and she is Creation's Chosen.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my story, Creation's Chosen. It's a full rewrite because i got annoyed with how the plot was going. I want lore dang it. Come to my Tumblr and ask questions! @FrostyMoon11 .

Marinette coughed, waving her hand to get dust out of her face. It was so dirty in her aunt’s attic, so dirty that it was a good thing they were finally cleaning.

She grabbed a picture and studied the ridiculous dress the person was wearing; the colors didn’t match at all. It was poofy and orange and lime green and she was rather horrified.

“Hey Aunt Huang, who’s this?” she waved the picture at her aunt who groaned upon noticing it.

“Oh, must you find embarrassing pictures of me honey?” Her aunt came over to look, “this was from a dance I went to some years ago,”

“Wow, it’s uh…” Marinette couldn’t think of a polite way to say that the dress was horrible.

Her aunt laughed, “I know, I looked ridiculous! That dress is still here somewhere if you want to re-purpose it though.”

Marinette perked up, “that’d be awesome!” She placed the picture in the box for them and moved to peek at another item. 

Marinette dug out a yellow dress with lace on it that did not look like it’d be very flattering. Her aunt quickly stuffed it in a different box

“that’s nothing important dear, no need to worry. 

“Awww, Aunt Huuuaang”

“It was a dress for a wedding I attended,” she sniffed, “It was a very popular style at the time.”

Marinette grinned, “If you say so Aunt Huang”

The afternoon passed cheerfully, the two laughing as her aunt told her the stories behind the different items. There were some interesting old pieces of clothing and books that her aunt let her stick into a box to take home. 

Marinette rummaged through some boxes, finding a few pretty ones. She picked one up and realized it had something in it. Opening it she saw assorted jewelry pieces in a very pretty jewelry box. There were a few earrings on one side with some rings beneath it. The other side had some bracelets and necklaces. 

“Wow” she murmured. 

“What’d you find hun?” Her aunt questioned from behind her.

“A jewelry box. The earrings are so pretty, and this necklace is super cute! Oh and that bracelet,” she lifted it from the box to let the green bangle catch the light,” it would look perfect with the skirt I’m working on.”

“Well pick a few pieces. Or all of them if you’d like!” Her aunt chuckled, “I think that was my moms. I’m certainly never going to wear them.”

“Really? Oh that’s wonderful. Thank you Aunt Huang!” Marinette threw her arms around her aunt but then squawked and frantically lunged for the box that was plummeting to it’s demise. “Heh heh, sorry”

Her aunt laughed and ruffled her hair. “It’s fine honey. Though I think we’d better head down now. It’s about time for you to be getting home.”

“Coming,” Marinette quickly put the jewelry box into her crate of stuff and her aunt helped her carry down. 

———————————

Marinette plopped into her seat; now that she was home she could look over her findings from her aunt’s. 

She dug through the box, pulling out a few dresses and shirts and studying them. Some of the dresses had some pretty lace and one had some beautiful embroidery. ‘And that one shirt would be so pretty with a little bit of embroidery and a fixed seam.’ 

She pulled out a few books, one on some Chinese myths. Two were in Mandarin but the covers looked interesting so she thought she’d try to translate them. There was one book on constellations and even one on fashion! She was really interested in that one.

Glancing back at the box she pulled out a pretty hair comb and a few hair pins. She was totally going to add that to one of her projects, the hair comb was so pretty with a pattern like flames in elegant red shot through with gold in a fashion that almost made it appear on fire.

Finally, she pulled out the jewelry box. She decided to start with the necklaces. Bringing the box over to her closet she started matching necklaces to the outfits.  
‘The red choker with the Chinese symbol on it would look great with that shirt. Oh and the one with cherry blossom charms on it would match her favorite shirt. And this gold one with stars hanging on it gave her a great idea for a dress.’

She pulled out the green bangle and compared it to the skirt she was making, she was happy to see it was the perfect shade. She placed it next to the skirt and pulled out another bracelet. ‘The woven one looked nice’, she thought as she dug through her closet and found a jacket it matched. 

‘And this blue one with waves patterned on it would go perfect with that pair of pants, and with that shirt… oh she had a great idea!’

She quickly looked through the rings and found a small pearl one. That would be perfect to tie the design together and she could add some small pearls to the shirt, and change the pants buttons to pearl ones… she loved it.

Looking through the rings she decided she really liked the one with the red and orange stone and the one that looked like a dragon. She’d have to make an outfit based on both. And they both matched the hair comb so it’d be a win-win. 

She poked through the earrings and put on the star ones, studying her reflection in the mirror. They were so sparkly. She quickly removed them and put on the silver ones with the pearl, those matched that bracelet and would match the outfit she was making, perfect. 

She studied the red ones with black spots, were those ruby? And obsidian maybe? They’re so pretty. She put them on to see and studied her reflection. It looked nice. 

She reached up to remove them, already thinking about a design she could make to match them, maybe a ladybug theme, when they suddenly lit up. 

She shrieked and stumbled back as a burst of light came out of the earrings and solidified into a small bug… rat thing….

“AHHH WHAT IS THA- WHAT!!” Marinette leapt back and scrambled away. “IT’S A BUG RAT! RAT BUG!”

She threw a pillow at it, then another, then a flashlight and a pin cushion and her clock. 

“Wait, I’m-“ the thing dodged and Marinette was horrified, it was flying, it was talking, “I’m Tik- hi, I’m not going to hur-please wait-“

Marinette grabbed one of her vases and trapped the- the thing in it.

“Okay miss, if this makes you more comfortable.”

“What are you, you’re- you’re flying and- and talk- talking wha- what the f*ck?” Marinette shook slightly as she stared at the red and black creature

“I’m Tikki,” The bug-rat smiled, “the kwami of the ladybug miraculous. And you are?”

“… I’m- uh- I’m Ma- Marinette… what’s a kwami? And what’s a miraculous? Did you come out of the earrings? How can you talk? And fly? And-“

“Hold on Marinette! I can answer all your questions if you let me.”

Marinette blushed, “sorry”

“That’s alright,” Tikki giggled, “A kwami is basically spirit that embodies a concept. A miraculous is what connects the kwami to the world so that you, and other humans, can interact with us! The earrings are my miraculous, so yes Marinette, I did come out of them. I’ve always been able to talk and fly.”

“Okay, but then… what were you- our earrings doing in my aunt’s attic?” Marinette hesitantly pulled the vase up and the thi- Tikki flew up, yawning.

“I don’t know. I’ve been asleep for a long time,” Tikki looked around the room, suddenly perking up when she saw the lights, “You’re a sorceress! Oh that’s wonderful,” she spun back, “Who’s your master? What’s your specialty? What-“

“Woah, woah, woah,” Marinette waved her hands, “I’m not a sorceress, why- what- how come you- I don’t understand, why would you think that?”

Tikki blinked, “The lights, you obviously used magic to get them, and the air is so cool, it must have a cooling charm on it. Or is a family member a sorcerer?”

Marinette stared for a moment, “that’s… no. The lights use electricity, and so does the air conditioning… Magic is real?”

Tikki looked shocked, “No… no magic. What do you- But- What do you mean it’s not real!? Of course magic is real! I know that they believed it evil when I was last active but for it to no longer exist…” The kwami looked broken for a moment before turning sad eyes to Marinette, “Marinette”

“uh, yes?”

“May I stay with you? Please, I want to see how the world has changed. You won’t have to use my miraculous for anything, just- just please let me stay.”

“Um, stay? What would that mean. And what does ‘use your miraculous’ mean?”

“My miraculous can give you power if you activate it. It’s meant to make heroes. And if I stay all that you would have to do is give me food, I prefer sweets, and wear the earrings.”

Marinette straightened, “But I won’t have to that right? I don’t think I’d be a very good hero.” 

Tikki smiled, “You wouldn’t have to use my power at all. I’ll even tell you about the past wielders, tell you the history that’s usually kept hidden, and let their memory live on.”

“Okay, Okay, you can stay…” Marinette let out a breath, “Oh but now I can’t wear the other earrings.” She slumped; she’d been looking forward to wearing the different earrings.

Tikki squealed, “Oh thank you Marinette! You won’t regret it. But can’t you just wear two earrings at once? That’s what Khepri did.”

Marinette sighed, that would mean I have to get them pierced again, and that would take time to heal completely. But I’m glad you’re happy Tikki, I hope you like it here.”

Tikki zipped up, “I’m sure I will Marinette. You seem very nice… you know, I could pierce your ears, and with my magic they’ll heal immediately.”

Marinette gasped, “Really! That would be amazing!”

“Well pick a pair and I’ll do your ears.”

Marinette dug through the earrings for a moment as Tikki followed her and picked a pair of hanging wings in black metal and sparkling red stone

Tikki beamed and scooped them up, “Okay, give me a second and stay still so I can put them in.”

Marinette sat down and let Tikki flit around her, there was a quick pinch and a flash of pink and Tikki zipped in front of her again. 

“There! They look so pretty Marinette, like a phoenix lent you their wings.” 

Marinette looked at the mirror in awe, “I love them! Thank you Tikki.”

“Of course, Marinette. I can’t wait to see how the world has changed since I've been asleep!” 

—————————-

Elsewhere, hidden away in a dark room with no one around, a man found the key to using the brooch he’d retrieved. 

While the girl and her kwami laughed and discussed fashion, the man plotted how to use his newfound powers. 'The world would quake beneath his might.'


	2. Rise Unlikely Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes to school, a cat appears, some rocks break a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, second chapter is up. Let me know your thoughts!

Wayzz zipped around frantically – it had been so long since they’d sensed a miraculous, and now the butterfly was crying out in pain.

He couldn’t imagine what someone had to have done to poor Nooroo to cause this kind of reaction.

For now though he could do nothing but advise Fu. His wielder was too old; since he was not connected properly to the miraculous, its powers were weak with him and had only extended his age a little. Wayzz knew that Fu would not be able to combat the butterfly miraculous, the most he could do would be to shield the victims from harm.

Wayzz swept in front of Fu, interrupting his pacing.

“Master what shall we do? We have seven miraculous, perhaps we could hand one out to someone worthy that could combat this threat!”

“No Wayzz, we cannot risk losing another.” Master Fu shook his head, he was stubborn to a fault and Wayzz knew that this would backfire. The butterfly could not be allowed to go unchecked.

“But master-“

“NO. I wish we could risk it but with the miraculous scattered it is too big of a risk to take. We must wait and see what will happen. Perhaps other miraculous will come this way when they see the butterfly.” He nodded seriously, “Yes, that is what we will do. Hopefully we can use this to gather the miraculous once more.”

He turned to look at the old gramophone on the dresser, “We can’t risk any more.” ————————————–

Marinette finished tying her hair up into a ponytail, adjusting the cherry blossoms on the tie, it was time for school!

She was very excited; she was wearing some new earrings and a new outfit she’d made just for today. She loved the cherry blossom pattern on the fabric, it went with the earrings and the hair tie; her hair was done up in a different style, and hopefully would not be in Chloe’s class this year.

She’d been in Chloe’s class for the last six years, and ever since their fight four years ago the rich girl had made her life living hell.

Well not this year. Marinette believed a lot more in luck now that she had Tikki by her side. The last month had been so much fun! Tikki had so many stories to share and so many ideas for designs. And she could create materials for Marinette to use in her designs!

She finished gathering her things and swung her newly designed purse over her shoulder. it had a cushioned pocket sewn in specifically designed for Tikki’s comfort.

Tikki zipped over to her when she finished, “Ready to go Marinette!?” The little Kwami had told Marinette how excited she was to see how children were educated these days. Tikki thought it was wonderful that everyone got a fair shot at education now.

“Almost Tikki, just let me find…” Marinette dug through the books on her desk and yanked one out of the pile, “Ahah! Here it is.”

She shoved the book into her backpack and swung it onto her shoulder, “I’m all set, Tikki!” She opened the purse so Tikki could slip in and then hurried down the stairs for breakfast.

Less than ten minutes later she was out the door, a box of macaroons under her arm and goodbye’s shouted over her shoulder.

She hurried down the street and waited for the crosswalk, bouncing on her feet as she waited for the crossing sign to change.

She frowned when she noticed an old man slowly crossing the road heedless of the no-crossing sign and jolted to action when she noticed a car racing towards him! 

She lunged forward and yanked the old man to the sidewalk, toppling over and dropping her things as she did.

“Oh I’m so sorry, miss!” The old man, dressed in a rather garish red hawaiin shirt, looked at her worriedly, “I didn’t notice the car and – , oh no your macaroons!”

Marinette stared despondently at her crushed macaroons. A part of her wanted to let her disappointment show, but she knew it would just make the man feel guilty. Besides, there were more important things than cookies, like the fact that he’s alright, and it would do no good to pout now. With that in mind, she shook away the bitter thoughts and forced a smile, “It’s okay sir, I can always make more.”

She heard the school’s warning bell ring from across the block and shot up, “OH NO! I can’t be late to the first day! Um, I’m-glad-you’re-alright-sir, I have to go.” She grabbed her things and rushed off, not noticing the man smile at a small green creature in his pocket.

She hurried into the classroom and immediately moved to her seat. She sat quickly, smoothing her dress and straightending her blazer. She started to place her bag on the table, only for a hand to slam down on her desk in front of her.

Marinette jerked and her gaze snapped up to a familiar figure in yellow, Chloe Bourgeois.

“What do you think you’re doing Ma-ri-nette?” Chloe leaned forward with a smirk on her face.

Marinette fidgeted, “I’m sitting in my seat?”

“Um, no you’re not. You’re sitting in MY seat. So move.” Chloe flicked her hair and placed a hand on her hip.

“What? But Chloe! I’ve always sat here, it’s been my seat for years. Why do you even want it?”

“Because Adri-kins is coming to school now with his brother and I’m going to be sitting with him. Why don’t you go sit with the new girl, go on shoo. It’s time for a chan-”

“Hey!” interrupted a voice, “What are you doing to her? Leave her alone, come on girl,” the new figure reached forward and yanked Marinette out of her seat pulling her down to the front seat.

Marinette turned to see a dark-skinned, burgundy-haired girl looking quite smug after dragging Marinette out of her coveted seat.

“Don’t worry girl, all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is for good people to do nothing! We’re the good, and that girl is pure evil. I’ve got your back.” The girl grinned at her and, while Marinette was a bit uncomfortable with being pulled to a new spot, she hesitantly smiled back.

“Um, nice to- nice to meet you. I’m Marinette,” she offered a hand to shake.

“I’m Alya, nice to meet you girl.”

“Right, um, who’s Adri- uh, I mean, um do you know who she’s talking about?” Marinette was rather confused by the name. “I haven-”

A harsh laugh interrupted her, “You don’t know who Adrien is? And you call yourself a designer.” Chloe shoved her phone in front of Marinette’s face to show her some magazine ads.

Marinette hesitantly took it and scrolled through the pictures, Chloe standing smugly above her. “Oh! I recognize him. But I didn’t know his name, I,” she glanced up and saw Chloe’s eyes narrow, “uh, I was- I was just, um, just loo- looking.. at.. the clothes..?” Marinette didn’t know how she’d upset Chloe but she didn’t want to make the rich girl too mad on the first day.

“Hmph, I suppose that’s an excuse for a plebeian like you. Regardless,” she snatched her phone back, “I will be sitting with Adrien.”

“I don’t know why you’d bother Miss Bourgeois. Adrien isn’t coming to school, I was sure he’d informed you.” The group turned and saw a boy dressed in a very neat and proper vest, high quality pants, and a light gray dress shirt. Marinette could tell at once that he had money.

“Felix! How great to see you. Surely you don’t think Adrien would be left behind?” Chloe darted over, looping her arm around his, much to his displeasure judging by the scowl on his face. “Me and Adri-kins came up with the perfect plan and he should be here soon.”

“Release me at once, Miss. Bourgeois,” he snapped, yanking his arm away. “Adrien is not allowed to come to public school until his grades go up and you know it.” The boy turned and claimed the first seat available, next to Nino.

Chloe pouted, “That’s what you think.” She shot Marinette one more sharp look before stalking back to Marinette’s old seat.

Marinette let out a breath, studying the new figure for a moment and noting his polite nod to Nino, his seatmate, before glancing down to her purse anxiously. Tikki peeked out and sent her an encouraging grin that made her straighten up and smile again. Nothing would get her down this year.

She pulled out her tablet and got ready for class. ———————————–

Ivan was glad class was over, it wasn’t anything new yet, just going over the syllabus and preparing for the unit they’re going to open, but he hadn’t been able to focus that well. Mylene had looked so cute focusing on the work. And her hair was looking so amazing. How was he supposed to focus when she was right in front of him?

He moved to pack his things when a wad of paper landed on his desk. He frowned and pulled it open.

‘You haven’t even got the guts to tell Mylene you love her. Wuss’

He flushed, “KIM!”

He spun ready to hit him for that. Mylene wouldn’t like a brute like him anyways! She was so sweet…

“IVAN!” he faltered at the sound of his name. “To the principals office.” Mrs. Bustier shooed him out.

“But-“

“Go.”

He slumped and stomped out. How dare Kim. He had some nerve saying that. HE hadn’t tried to confess to anyone, so how come he thought he could call Ivan a wuss for not confessing?’

He opened the door to the principals office, then got kicked out immediately. “Urg…”

He clenched the note in his hand, did everyone have to ignore his feelings? How dare they, how dare h-

“Ivan, I am hawkmoth. I feel your anger and frustration and I am here to offer you a solution. I can give you the assistance you need, as a… guardian spirit of sorts. Allow me to gift you with the power to defend your love, to get revenge against those that would mock you for caring. I ask for little in return except to… remind someone of their place. What do you say, Stoneheart?” ————————————-

Marinette grinned as Tikki talked about Jeanne d’Arc, one of her past holders. Deep in conversation, neither paid much attention to the news playing in the background.

“And she had so much control of the cure! It’s such a difficult technique and requires a lot of power. She didn’t really go into battle that much but she would fix the cities ravaged by war,” Tikki giggled, “The locals called them miracles, so we called the cure the miraculous cure. That’s why that particular technique is called that now.”

Marinette looked up from her sketches, “What did she do other than heal if she didn’t fight?”

“Oh, she advised! That’s a great strength of a Ladybug. You don’t have to be a warrior, you just have to use your brain. Many an enemy fell due to her strategies. With enhanced creativity, Ladybugs can figure out how to pull together a plan when no one else can. A plan that will ensure victory. And she did show up to the battles sometimes, though it was more to use the Lucky Charm for supplies.”

“Oh.” Marinette loved the lucky charm. Tikki had used it to conjure specific supplies for her, like a needle a few times along with some emergency thread, and even a piece for her sewing machine once. “What kind of things did she call?”

Tikki twirled in excitement. It was clear she loved talking about her Ladybugs; Marinette had heard countless stories over the last month. “Oh she summoned all kinds of things. Oftentimes it was a sword. She and Cocinelle both liked their swords, though Cocinelle used hers more… aggressively. But one time Jeanne managed to call a catapult! It was amazing.”

“Wow, that sounds really cool!”

“It was! I wish you could’ve seen her, she-“ Tikki faltered as her gaze fell on the TV.

Marinette turned to look, “Wha-“ Her jaw dropped. A creature made of stone- wait, no, not a creature… that was… Ivan? She gaped at the scene. How did she even know that? The stone being was stomping down the road on the screen, as the police fired at him.

“But that feels like- no it- it couldn’t be… The butterfly, I thought I sensed something… no, Nooroo wouldn’t- maybe someone- maybe it’s a sorcerer? It must be. The butterfly would never…” Tikki nodded, confident in her conclusion as she zipped over to Marinette, “Marinette! I know I promised that you wouldn’t have to use my power but umm- I mean- ugh. A sorcerer is doing a possession and. And, well… I’m sorry, Marinette… this can just be a one-time thing though and-”

“Hang on, Tikki. What are you talking about?”

“I’m sorry marinette, I need your help… Please? It’ll be simple. Once you defeat this being, I would be able to track the sorcerer’s power and we can deal with them immediately.”

Marinette blinked, “You want me- No, Tikki, I’m- I’m not hero material.” She shook her head.

“It’s alright Marinette!” Tikki smiled encouragingly, “It’d be an hour, tops. All you have to do is find the cursed item and break it. Then find a place to de-transform and I’ll be able to find the sorcerer and we can deal with them together.” She zipped closer to nuzzle Marinette’s cheek, “I know you can do it!”

Marinette chewed her lip, “Just an hour?”

“Yep! And you’ll get to see what your hero outfit would look like! It’s going to be brilliant, designers’ outfits always are.” She peered up with wide hopeful eyes.

“Alright… Ok, I can do this. It’s just an hour… Okay, yes, I’ll do it. But just this once. Then we don’t have to worry about it again.” Marinette psyched herself up, “I’m Marinette, I got this.”

She moved to the center of her room and steadied herself, “Okay, ready Tikki?”

“Whenever you are, Marinette!” Tikki hovered closer, ready to go “You remember the words I told you?”.

“SPOTS ON!”

A brilliant flash of pink light surrounded Marinette, she could feel the power in the change, ancient knowledge filling her. The sensation was like a hug, welcoming her to the mantle, it was incredible. After a surge of warmth and a tingling that rippled through her skin, the light faded.

She turned to her mirror, curious to see what her outfit looked like.

“Wow” she breathed. It was perfect. It had a chest plate in red with five large black dots on it and then black for the rest. There were red arm guards, with black dots as well, and her black gloves had a single red dot in the center. The red dots appeared again on the outside of the pants that ended in red boots, with more black dots on them. Her hair was now in a bun, and a ribbon met in the center, flowing up like antenna. Her face had a simple mask on it, with five more red dots. On her hip was the yo-yo Tikki had told her about.

She twisted and turned and noticed the cape like addition on her back, split in two it was reminiscent of wings. She loved it.

Taking in a deep breath she climbed up to her balcony, even that simple climb was way easier then it normally was, she was so light.

She pulled off the yo-yo and flicked it out, aiming for the statue across the way. Tikki said it should… dang it. The yo-yo fell flat before reaching its target.

She tried again and cheered when the yo-yo finally caught. She flicked her wrist and yelped when she went flying forward as the enchanted string reeled her in. 

“Whew, that was close,” she barely managed to catch herself and stop from smacking straight into a wall. I need to do better than that.

It took her a few tries to get the hang of it but she was actually having a lot of fun. That was until she crashed into someone on a roof.

“Ugh, wha-“ Marinette peeked at the figure she ran into, was he- was he dressed as a cat? She blinked.

“What? Ugh, who are you?” The cat boy shook his head and looked at her curiously, “Oh, do you have a miraculous too?”

Marinette’s eye’s widened, “Um, yea- I mean, yes… Wait, you’re-“

The cat boy stood up, offering her a clawed hand, “Chat Noir, at your service.”

Marinette smiled, “Oh, I’m Ma- uh- I mean-” Shit, shit, shit. She began to panic. She was already messing up the most basic superhero rule: keep your secret identity a secret!

“Ma’lady?”

She flushed, “um, yes! I mean, no!, I mean I’m, uhh, Laaadddyyy…bug? - Ladybug, yea. I’m ladybug. Hehe” Nice save.

The cat boy, whose outfit seemed to be made of some kind of leather in varying shades of black with bright green accents, grinned. She noticed that he had a belt-tail too, though it was swishing behind him like it was living.

“Well, we’d better head after Mr. Golem there, he seems to be causing some damage.” Chat Noir started off after it. It was curious, she couldn’t tell his hair color but his outfit was in sharp detail. Was this the protection that Tikki mentioned?

Focus Marinette. She leapt after him, swinging her yo-yo and getting better with every move, “Right um, Chat Noir, the boy was cursed by a sorcerer.” She caught herself on a hard landing, “If we can find the um the cursed item and uh bre- break it then we’ll be able to trace the curse to the source and deal with th- deal with the sorcerer immediately.”

“Sounds great, Miss Bug.” Chat Noir was using the baton to help him leap, it was now in one piece, instead of separated on his hips like when she first saw it.

Marinette focused on her swing again, trying to get as far as possible with each move. She wanted to do her best for Tikki, just one set of heroics and then I can get back to being normal Marinette.

She blinked suddenly, did he just find the ring like I found the earrings or… She shook her head. Not the time. She’d ask him how he got the miraculous later. Tikki had mentioned that there were guardians, but she didn’t know where they were. Maybe a miraculous was released because of the threat… but that was awfully fast.

The two landed on the stadium. “Uh oh,” muttered Chat Noir.

Marinette stared wide eyed, Ivan was attacking Kim! They had to stop him.

She readied her yo-yo when a flash of black went by, “huh?” Kim was suddenly hoisted into Chat Noir’s arms and brought to safety.

Chat Noir promptly started attacking the Golem, getting knocked back as the golem grew and a purple symbol appeared on his face.

She leapt down, pulling Chat out of the way just in time to avoid Ivan’s follow-up attack.

She squinted up at the stone figure, where was the cursed item?

“STAY AWAY!” The golem roared, raising his fists.

“Ready, Red?” Chat Noir crouched, ready to charge in.

“Hang on, we need to find the cursed item first! And hitting him seems to make him grow so we need to be careful.” Her eyes narrowed as she studied the golem, it couldn’t be on the skin so… ah ha!

“Chat, look at his hands! One’s open, but I haven’t seen him open the other.” Marinette grinned, proud that she’d discovered its likely location.

“Oooookay… How are we going to get the item then?” Chat Noir stared at her expectantly.

Marinette blinked, “oh, uh…” How was she supposed to get it… Oh! Tikki said the lucky charm gave you what you needed in that moment; she could just use that!

“I’ll use my lucky charm.” She tossed her yo-yo up, “LUCKY CHARM!”

In a swirl of ladybugs and a flash of energy, a wet suit fell into her arms.

“…. What?” Marinette was very confused. How was this supposed to help? She looked around, hoping for some sort of clue when she noticed the hose and the new girl Alya. She spun around to look at Ivan and a plan popped into her head. Perfect.

“Okay, I’ve got a plan,” she turned to Chat, who was waiting patiently, “I need you to get in his open hand, then I’ll jump for him, and he’ll have to open his other hand to stop me.” She turned to Alya, “Al- Uh, Miss!”

Alya straightened, “YEAH!”

“At my signal, I need you to turn on the hose,” She grabbed the end of it and stuck it in the wetsuit, tying the openings shut.

“Got It!” Alya leapt for the hose and got ready to turn it, pointing her phone at them the whole time.

“Okay, ready, Chat?” She looked at the boy nervously. She needed him for the plan but she hoped he didn’t mind her taking charge like this.

“Ready when you are, Red,” He nodded to her, his brow furrowed but his gaze steady.

Chat charged forward, grunting when Ivan grabbed him and squeezed him. Marinette darted forward a moment later.

She couldn’t help but wince when Ivan grabbed her, he was strong, but despite his crushing grip she managed to call to Alya, “NOW!”

A few moments later the scuba suit filled up and forced his fist open, letting her out to snatch up the cursed item. She tried to break it but discovered a new problem. “Uh oh.” It wouldn’t break.

“What’s the holdup, Red!?” Chat yelled.

“Um, it- it won’t break…” She tried to stomp on it, then threw her yo-yo on it, but nothing worked.

“Get me FrEe! I cAN breAk it!” her new partner squeaked out with what little air he could get in Stoneheart’s fist.

Marinette turned, hearing the beeping of her miraculous. One minute down. She grabbed the hose, pulling it out of the suit, and pointed it at Ivan’s face.

“AAaarrrggghh” He swiped his hands and stumbled back, Chat got soaked but Ivan also dropped him so she hoped he wasn’t too upset.

He raced towards her, “CATACLYSM!” His hand was surrounded by black energy that bubbled ominously. “Toss it here, Red!”

Marinette threw the cursed item to him and gasped when it crumbled at his touch. So that was the cataclysm.

A black butterfly twisted out of the remains, “that must be the curse,” Marinette murmured, watching as it fluttered away.

Black and purple energy surrounded Ivan’s form for a moment before falling away to reveal his normal self. Marinette bent, picking up the paper the cursed item had turned into, and unfolded it.

“You did pretty good, Lady Luck,” Chat came over with a grin, causing her to look up with a smile.

“You weren’t so bad yourself,” she raised her fist to him. He looked at her hand suspiciously. Her earrings beeped again, two minutes down, agh. “It’s a fist-bump,” she explained as he tentatively raised his own fist up to hers. “Pound it!” Mari shouted in victory as their fists touched.

A bemused smile graced the boy’s features. “Need any help with the sorcerer, Red? I need to de-transform but we can meet up to track them down if you want.”

Marinette grinned, relieved to have some backup for this fight. “That’d be great! Thanks. The Eiffel Tower work for you?”

“Sure thing, Red. See you in thirty minutes?”

“Yep, See yo-”

“WOW THAT WAS AWESOME!!!” Alya raced over with her phone, “IS YOUR NAME LADY LUCK?! THAT’S SO COOL, I’M ALYA IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU AND-“

“Woah woah woah, give me a second,” Marinette swallowed, taking a step back. “I’m Ladybug, not, uh not Lady Luck.”

“And would you get that phone out of my face? And lower your voice,” Chat grumbled, turning away, “I’m heading out, Red. See you soon.” He ran off, using his baton to jump out of the arena.

“Right, that’s so cool!” Alya was hopping from foot to foot, leaning forward, “What was that, how did he transform into the rock guy, will it happen again? What-“

“Hold on,” Marinette eyed Alya warily, the girl was very eager. “He was cursed by a uh…” Should she say sorcerer? People didn’t really believe in magic anymore… “He was cursed by an unknown force, but me and Chat Noir will be dealing with it so there shouldn’t be any more problems.”

Her earrings beeped once more. And that makes three. More than halfway through the countdown - time to go!

“I need to go.” She turned to Ivan real quick, “I know things are hard now, but this isn’t your fault. And your friend shouldn’t have mocked you for your love life. Things will work out.” She gave him a quick smile before darting off. “Bug out!” She swung away on her yo-yo without waiting for a reply.

Marinette landed on her balcony just in time for the fifth and final beep. The transformation fell apart, the strange sense of strength and comfort leaving.

“What do you think, Marinette?” Tikki chirped as she swooped down to the cookies on Marinette’s desk.

“That was actually really cool! And Chat was a great help. Oh and I love how my outfit turned out. Though it was kind of annoying how I couldn’t break the item…” Marinette plopped down in her seat, tugging at her ponytail.

Tikki paused, “You couldn’t break it?”

“Yeah,” she frowned at the memory. “But Chat used his move, the ‘Cataclysm’, and it broke immediately. It’s a good thing he was there, we never would’ve gotten the butterfly out if it wasn’t for him.”

Tikki stiffened, eyes going wide. “Butterfly? Cat?” She squeaked.

“Yeah, the Butt-”

‘Breaking News: Stone statues are appearing all over, black butterflies are spreading across the skies, what is going on!’ the TV announced.

“… THAT’S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!” Tikki zipped up, staring at the screen in horror, “If that was the butterfly then the transformation shouldn’t have lasted that long, and butterflies aren’t supposed to multiply, and the damage… oh no… okay, okay… we can do this.”

“Tikki… what’s going on?” Marinette could barely breathe, if Tikki was panicking then it must be bad.

“Okay, okay, we’re going to have to do this differently,” Tikki hovered in front of Marinette, “We’ll purify the akuma, with that technique I told you about, that Khepri used, and we can restore the damage with the miraculous cure, the one Jeanne used. I’ll supply the power for it since you’re not strong enough yet. I’ll be very tired after so you’ll need to have cookies ready for me.”

“Woah, hang on, I thought this was a one-time thing?”

“I’m sorry, Marinette. There’s no one I could trust for this other than you. You know the history, and the powers… I wouldn’t ask this of you otherwise.” Tikki stared up at her with mournful eyes, “Please, Marinette. Nooroo needs your help… I need your help…”

“Okay… Okay,” Marinette straightened, still shaking, still afraid, but determined. Tikki needed her. “I’ll help.” —————————————–

“How unexpected,” murmured a figure hidden in the shadows, “the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses haven’t been seen in decades.”

The figure turned to a sickly purple kwami, “Nooroo, they’re special when put together aren’t they?” He paused for a moment but continued despite the lack of response, “I will have to add retrieving them to my agenda, but it is not as important as my other goals.”

He turned away from the kwami once more, “Ivan was very helpful. He may be of even more help to me, and very soon.”


	3. Face of the Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The butterflies make a face, Marinette walks with confidence, Chat actually has a purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter is up and ready, i hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to tell me what you think.

Nathalie sighed, This would not go over well, “Sir”

Gabriel didn’t look up the design he was working on, “What is it Nathalie?”

She swallowed nervously, “It appears Adrien has snuck out again.”

Gabriel paused, his pen hovering over the tablet, “…What?”

“He snuck out, Sir.”

He slowly lifted his head to look at her, “Well? What are you standing here for? Go. Get. Him.”

Nathalie quickly nodded, “Yes sir, right away sir.” She hurried out of the room, motioning to Valin, Adrien’s bodyguard, to come with her.

The two hurried out, we must get Adrien.

\-------------------

Marinette frowned as she walked to the school. She and chat had met up yesterday as planned but she’d only had bad news to share. They’d both agreed to keep an eye out and traded numbers. Chat said he’d get them burner phones so they couldn’t be tracked, which was very helpful. Hopefully they could deal with this villain quickly though.

Tikki had given Marinette a rundown on the butterfly miraculous, it was a miraculous that relied on emotion. Whoever was using it was targeting negative emotions, they were making villains. The emotion the champion of the holder had when transformed was the only thing they could really feel when transformed. This meant they had to keep people positive or the akumas would be attracted to them.

She wished she could talk to Tikki right now, but she was in public, she’d need to figure out a way to communicate with Tikki when they were in public. Maybe we can use phones? No that’d be too expensive… Earpieces? That… that might work, they don’t have to be real ones, just look like I’m wearing an earpiece and that’d be eno-

“GIRL” Alya darted up, hooking arms with her, “DID YOU SEE THE HEROES!”

Marinette winced, her ears ringing, “Uh, yeah Alya, it was on the news and,” she rubbed her ears, “You were there right?”

Alya beamed, bouncing up and down, “YEAH, oh girl, it-was-so-exciting-and-I-got-to-talk-to-them-and-they-introduced-themselves-and-it-was-so-greAT!”

Marinette smiled, Alya seemed happy at least. Even if Marinette knew it was a big problem, she couldn’t exactly say that. So she let Alya squeal over the heroes and babble about the blog she’d made.

“It’s called the Ladyblog! Isn’t that awesome girl? I already uploaded my video and it has over 6 thousAND VIEWS!”

Marinette’s eyes widened, “Six thou- six Thousand!? That’s um, that’s a lot of views” And it really was, she had no idea they would get that much attention. All the ones in Tikki’s stories weren’t really known as heroes, they played as a skilled person, or a goddess or a prophet. This was strange.

She shook her head as they entered, Alya showing her the blog post, the heading was pretty basic, maybe she’d help make a better one. Marinette jolted when she heard the loud conversation in the courtyard.

There were a bunch of students crowding around Ivan, chattering about his actions as the stone golem. Marinette felt a surge of guilt, she should’ve tried to catch the butterfly, but she hadn’t known. She scowls suddenly as she heard Chloe.

“Once a monster, always a monster. Honestly, everyone should just stay away from him, he’s no good.” She laughed, waving goodbye as Ivan stomped off.

Marinette thought back to what Tikki told her, the butterfly will likely need negative emotions to repossess Ivan and if he’s possessed again then the many golems throughout the city would become active. Right, easy peasy, just make sure Ivan isn’t upset… like he is right now. She rushed after him to the locker room, shooting a dark look at Chloe as she passed.

She pushed open the door, moving over to Ivan hesitantly. “Hey Ivan. How are you doing?” She sat next to him, “I mean, that’s a stupid question, you’re obviously not alright… Ugh,” she peeked at him, “Um, anyways, what I was going to say… *sigh* you should tell Mylene how you feel.”

Ivan stiffened, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He looked away.

“Come on, I saw the way you look at her.”

He grimaced, looking down.

“No! Don’t uh, don’t be upset! I meant be positive, you obviously adore her, and you’re super sweet. You two would be a great pair. I’m sure if you talk to her, you’ll find she might like you too,” Marinette touched his arm, he really had a chance with Mylene.

He shook his head though, “I’m no good with words, she wouldn’t like what I say.” He slumped further.

Marinette blinked, Oh! This is just like with Tentomushi, “Who needs words? You can do all kinds of other things. You could give her flowers, or chocolates, or make her something!” Yes, Marinette knew this would work, that’s how Tentomushi got her girlfriend after all.

“I could… write her a song?” Ivan looked up tentatively.

“That’s a great idea! What girl doesn’t like having a song written especially for her. Go for it! You’ve got this Ivan, and remember, stay positive.”

He grinned, standing up and hurrying off.

“Point Marinette,” she murmured, blinking when she noticed Felix standing at the end of the row of lockers. He nodded to her before continuing out.

\-------------------------------------

Felix was happy, looked like the Stone boy wasn’t upset again. Who knew if that butterfly would come back and change him again? He left the locker room and instantly zeroed in on Adrien, who was NOT supposed to be here. He scowled and stalked towards his errant brother.

“Hey Felix,” Adrien offered his most innocent smile, the one that always worked on his mom, Felix was unimpressed.

“What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here, yo-“

“I snuck out!” Adrien interrupted, “Chloe helped me plan. Now I get to come to school, just like you.”

Felix frowned, “Father is going to be fur-“

“ADRI-KINS!” Chloe shoved past Felix, causing him to drop his things, and glomped Adrien, who beamed as he hugged her back, “Oh Adri-kins this is great, we’ll have so much fun. Come on, I’ll show you where the classes are, and teach you who to avoid, and show you you’re seat and…” her voice faded as she dragged Adrien off.

Felix stared down at the mess of papers, two calendars and his homework. He really needed a planner and binder. He crouched and began to gather his things, blinking when another set of hands gathered his calendar and books. He finished gathering the papers and stood, seeing the pig-tailed girl offering him his things.

“Thank you miss…”

“Oh! I’m Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” She smiled sweetly, “Nice to meet you, you’re Felix Agreste, right?”

“Yes, Thank you Miss Marinette.” He carefully ordered his things, annoyed by the lack of folder for them.

“No problem! Maybe you should get a binder? It might help you organize your things.” She faltered, “Um, not saying you’re disorganized or anything, just saying that everything got scattered, and it seems like it might be easier, and you don’t have to, it was just a suggestions, and I’m gonna shut up now.” She flushed, ducking her head.

Felix couldn’t help the faint smile, she was interesting, “Yes, a binder would help, I haven’t been able to find a good one unfortunately otherwise I’d already be using it. Thank you for the suggestion though.”

Marinette smiled and the two started heading up to class.

\----------------------------

Adrien beamed as Chloe led him around. She chattered about the different rooms they passed, the people they passed, and what he could expect from the class. Of course, Chloe was the Queen in it, she was amazing, but he wasn’t looking forward to meeting that Marivette? That she was always talking about. She sounded no good.

He waved to the people he passed and cheerfully signed autographs, this was awesome! He didn’t think his smile could get any wider as she led him to the classroom.

“And here is your seat Adri-kins!” she motioned to a seat in the front row, “You’ll be sitting by uh, Nico! He’s not very interesting but you might get some entertainment from him.”

“Hi Nico” Adrien chirped.

‘Nico’ looked over and opened his mouth before pausing; he grimaced and turned away.

Adrien frowned, what was that about?

Chloe laughed behind him, he turned back to her to see Sabrina taking gum from her and putting it on a different seat.

Adrien blinked, was this something that was supposed to happen? “What are you doing Chloe?”

“Oh Adri-kins, this girl deserves it. She’s been nothing but rude and tried to steal MY seat yesterday!”

Adrien considered that, “Maybe so but you could get in trouble!” He moved over to pull the gum off her seat.

“What Are You Doing To My Seat!?”

Adrien jumped and spun around, seeing a girl with dark blue hair pulled up in a bun, wearing a bright red shirt covered in black polka dots, oh, that’s the Marinette girl that’s always mean to Chloe, and, uh oh, Felix. “I was just-“

“Oh I see,” she stalked over and Felix shot Adrien a sharp look, “Very funny you guys.” She pulled a napkin out and draped it over the gum.

Adrien sighed and sat back in his seat.

“That’s my seat Adrien,” Felix snapped, scowl spreading.

Marinette turned around with a scowl of her own, “Yeah, he sat there yesterday. You have to get your own seat.”

“But Chloe said-“

“Sit down class,” the teacher walked in, looking around the class to see Marinette and Felix standing still. “Felix, Marinette, why are you still standing?”

“Adrien took his-“

“Adrien took my-“

They both paused, Marinette blushed.

“Adrien took my seat.”

“Well then go join Nathaniel in the back row, no need to fight over a seat.”

“Yes ma’am,” Felix begrudgingly moved to the back, a scowl on his face. Marinette huffed and sat down, shooting a dark look towards Adrien.

\-----------------

Ivan took a deep breath, time to confess to Mylene.

He saw her coming into the locker room and quickly ran a hand through his hair, this would work, Marinette said it would and she’s never wrong.

“Wah!” Mylene jumped when she saw him, “Oh, um, Ivan you scared me.”

Ivan took one more deep breath, “I made something for you,” he clicked play, “MYLENE, BE SERENE, BE SO SERENE,BE SO-“

“Ahhh,” Mylene ran away, covering her ears.

He faltered, staring after her. It didn’t work. She hates me.

He glared at the lyrics he wrote, they obviously failed, he obviously failed. What did he do wrong? He crumbled it up and slumped to the ground.

“Hello again Ivan, I heard your cry for assistance, and I have returned to guide you back to your goal. Your love has rejected you, through no fault of your own, but nor is it hers. Those foolish classmates of yours have filled her mind with lies and fear and you never got a fair chance. I can once again gift you with the power you need for your purpose. Let me assist you in avenging your love, in insuring that those that have stood between you and your love pay for their crimes. All that I ask for in return is that you catch Ladybug and Chat Noir for me. What do you say?”

“Yes Hawkmoth.”

“Welcome back, Stoneheart.”

\-----------------------

“Agreste, Adrien”

Marinette rolled her eyes as he shot up.

“PRESENT.”

Honestly, Felix was way better behaved.

“Agreste, Felix”

“Present” he drawled.

“Bourgeois, Chloe”

“Uh, Present”

“Bruel, Ivan”

The door suddenly smashed in, “PRESENT” roared the stone golem that slammed into the room.

“MYLENE!” he cried stomping through the room as everyone scattered. He stopped in front of her desk and grabbed her.

“Wha-, let go of me Ivan!” she squirmed in his grip.

“I’M NOT IVAN ANYMORE, I’M STONEHEART”

“Why are you doing this?” She cried.

“SO YOU AND I CAN BE TOGETHER, FOREVER!”

“Daddy, the monster is back!” Chloe cried into her phone

Marinette watched in horror as the newly minted Stoneheart grabbed Chloe and slammed through the wall with them.

Alya leaned out the new hole for a moment before turning to Marinette, “Come one girl, let’s follow him!”

Marinette blinked, “Um, no thanks, I’ll stay here where it’s safe.”

Alya huffed, “Girl you’re gonna miss ladybug in action.”

Marinette frowned, “It’s fine, you go.”

“If you say so,” she hurried out the door.

Marinette peered around the room, noticing Felix under the desk in the back, the room was empty otherwise. She turned and hurried out the door, “I need a place to hide.”

She darted out of the school and ducked into an alley. “I guess they need ladybug again, huh Tikki?”

“You can do it Marinette! You’re a true ladybug, have faith in yourself.”

“Right, right… lets do this Tikki. SPOTS ON!”

She delighted in the reassuring strength and comfort that filled her as she transformed, she could do this.

She raced out, heading in the direction the golem went.

She arrived at the scene just in time to pull Alya out of the way, Chat nimbly leaping around the golems.

“Sorry I’m late,” she shot him a grin.

“You’re fine red, as long as you’re here now.”

The two of them flipped out of reach, her cape fluttering.

They perched on the buildings, studying the golems.

“It looks like they’re all headed the same way,” she murmured.

“Yeah, I guess that’s where we want to go, huh Lady Luck?”

“Yep, we need to catch that butterfly.”

The two leapt off, moving quickly to reach the Eiffel tower, where the attack seems to be centered.

They landed in front of the police right before they could fire their guns.

“STOP, shooting him only makes him stronger. Let us deal with this.” Ladybug stood firm between them and the tower.

“Please, let the professionals deal with this, you’ve made a big enough mess already.”

The police man turned away to yell orders to the forces again.

Ladybug faltered, what if he was right, they had made a mess…

“Oh please,” chat grumbled, “The pro’s don’t seem to be very good at this either, at least we know what we’re doing.”

‘Listen to him Marinette,’ Ladybug nearly jumped, so that’s what Tikki meant when she said she could still communicate, ‘the miraculous can’t be defeated by normal humans, especially not when the miraculous is in such a strange state. They’ll only make things worse.’

She straightened, she could do this, they would protect their city.

“RELEASE THE HOSTAGES THIS SECOND OR WE’LL FIRE!” The police officer, she thinks that’s Sabrina’s dad, yelled through the megaphone.

“YOU WANT THEM, YOU CAN HAVE HER,” Stoneheart threw Chloe down.

Instinct took over, Ladybug darted forward, leaping up and catching her, her cape buzzed as she landed, softer then she expected.

“I didn’t promise.”

Ladybug blinked, “What?”

Chloe ignored her in favor of running to the mayor, “DADDY!”

Ladybug shook her head, turning to face Stoneheart.

“Good catch Lady Luck,” Chat came up beside her, sharing a grin.

“Thanks Chat, now we just need to deal with him,” she looked up at the golem in time to see him collapse, butterflies spewing from his mouth.

“What!?”

“Eww, he needs a stomach settler,” Chat grimaced as the butterflies formed a face.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, I am Hawkmoth. There is no need for your continued interference, no need for you to make things worse for this city. Hand over your miraculous, cease your actions in hurting the civilians of this great city. Your selfish actions are endangering the people. Paris doesn’t need villains like you, that would use their power to endanger everyone. Just surrender now and-”

“Nice try Hawkmoth! We all know you’re the real villain here. We didn’t akumatize that boy, we didn’t take advantage of his feelings, guide him around the city and have him hurt citizens. You’re the one hurting these people, hurting him. No matter how long it takes, we’ll find you! And when we do, you’ll be the one handing over your miraculous!”

She charged forward, leaping and throwing out her yo-yo. “Time to de-evilize!” The power that flowed through her and down the string was so bright, so clean, it was overwhelming. But she knew how to use it, flick the yo-yo, catch the butterfly. She twisted and flipped in mid-air, staying up far longer then should’ve been possible, a buzz filling her ears. She landed lightly on the lower beams of the tower, her fabric additions settling on her back.

“Let me make this promise to you, no matter who want’s to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!”

She felt the power flowing through her, her voice echoed through the city, she raised her hand, yo-yo held tight, and released the purified butterflies. A swarm of white butterflies unleashed, swirling up and over the city, scattering in all directions.

She turned, time to deal with Stoneheart.

Chat leapt up to meet her and the two landed on the platform in front of the golem.

“Help me!” Mylene cried.

“YOU’LL NEVER TAKE MYLENE AWAY FROM ME!”

He leapt up, latching onto the bars and climbing higher. “COME TO ME MY STONE BEINGS.”

The two turned in horror, the stone golems were headed towards them now. They had to deal with him quickly.

“What do we do Red? We can’t attack without risking the girl and we’re surrounded by his minions, how do we get the akuma?”

“Hmm, well,” she watched him climb, “The akuma is likely in his hand again, probably the one he’s holding Mylene with. Now we just have to get it.”

“Yeah, so… how do we do that?”

“We know he's mad, he can control other golems, he’s in love with her… That’s it!” She spun to Chat with a grin, “We don’t separate them, we bring them closer. They’re perfect for each other, they just don’t know it yet!”

“We’re…. playing matchmaker?”

“YES! Follow me, I have an idea,” she leapt up, scaling the tower quickly, Chat right behind her.

“So, the plan?”

“Right, so they’re in love, or well, Ivan is in love. We need to get a reaction from him, so we’ll go with a classic romance trope, true love’s kiss.”

“You think that’ll undo the akuma?” Chat furrowed his brow.

“No, I think it’ll shock Stoneheart, and let us get the akuma from him.” She pulled herself up, landing above Stoneheart and Mylene, now at the very top of the tower.

“Help, I’m scared of heights!” Mylene’s eyes were wide with terror, her face pale.

Chat leapt up, landing level with Stoneheart, eyeing him warily. “How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?”

“With this, LUCKY CHARM!” she threw her yo-yo up, the power filling her and spiraling up, giving her a diving board. “What’s with the water theme?” she grumbled, shooting a look around for ideas. Understanding dawned on her and she grinned.

“Okay, get ready Chat!” She threw her yo-yo out and wrapped it around Stoneheart’s arm and head, then yanked. The two came closer together until they touched, sharing a kiss.

Stoneheart jerked, dropping Mylene in shock, along with the akumatized item.

Chat leapt down after it, “CATACLYSM!” He grabbed it and the butterfly fluttered up.

Ladybug faltered, Mylene was falling, but the butterfly, but Mylene. Instinct took over. She jumped.

Wind whipped past her face, she spun and threw her yo-yo, knocking the lucky charm and it fell, hooking into place just right. Chat landed and bounced on it, jumping up to catch Ivan as he fell, his golem transformation fallen apart.

She reached out and grabbed Mylene. Spinning once more to send her yo-yo up to catch the butterfly.

Finally, she felt her back strain, and realized she was flying. What she had taken for a strange cape this whole time was actually a pair of wings! Wings that now buzzed as they quickly fluttered to keep her and Mylene in the air.

Excitement filled her, she could fly.

“What do we do now Lady Luck?” Chat called from above. She looked up and noticed him standing back on the tower, Ivan next to him.

“Meet me at the bottom,” she called up, swooping down to gently set Mylene on the ground.

Chat arrived a minute later, the diving board in hand.

He grinned at her and offered his fist, “Pound it?”

She grinned back, “Pound it!”

She turned back to Ivan and Mylene, handing Mylene the note that had landed in front of her. “Here, I think you’ll want to read this.”

She turned away, noticing all the damage to the city. ‘Joanne had so much control over the cure… she would fix the cities ravaged by war… She was truly unmatched in it.’

She moved and grabbed the diving board. She threw it up, letting her instincts guide her one last time.

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

The lucky charm scattered into hundreds of glittering ladybugs, they swirled around the tower, fixing the supports, fixing the ground, rushing over the injured around it, fixing the buildings, and spreading farther and farther until the whole city was filled with them. Then, just as quickly as they spread, they faded away. The damage was completely gone, and Marinette was exhausted.

“I’ll see you later Lady Luck, you look like you need some rest.” Chat smiled, “I’m going to find a park to de-transform in. You’d better get to someplace too, you’re earrings are beeping.”

Ladybug blinked, touching her earrings, they really were, she needed to hurry.

“See you Chat,” she turned and through her yo-yo out, heading home at last.

\-------------------------------

“Hmm, that didn’t go quite as planned. And some of those techniques were very advanced, the ladybug at least must be very experienced. They were around before I found you right, Nooroo?”

The sickly kwami looked up at him, “I don’t know master, I’ve only been free for a few weeks.”

“Well, this will be interesting then. I’ll have to plan carefully, the miraculous are a nice bonus. If I want them and the power that comes with them then I’ll need to be careful, the ladybug could be a problem.

\------------------------------------

Adrien sighed, Nathalie found him at the park the day before and took him straight home. Now it was the next day and he was stuck in the car, listening to his dad lecture him about running off over the IPad

“Are you listening Adrien?”

“Yes Father,” He muttered.

“You knew that you weren’t allowed at school Adrien. You haven’t proven that you’re ready for it.

“But Fath-“

“And yet, Felix pleaded your case. Nathalie has agreed to rearrange your schedule so that you may attend school as lo-“

“OH Thank you I-“

“I’m not done yet,” Gabriel snapped, “You may attend school for a probationary period of one month. If you keep up with all of your work, and consistently get high grades, and keep up with all of your activities, then and only then will you be allowed to remain at school. Understood?”

“Yes father,” Adrien was practically vibrating, he gets to go to school!

“You will be coming home directly after school, don’t think you can run off.”

“I understand Father. I’ll be on my best behavior.” The car stopped outside the school and he bolted out, grinning when he saw Nino. They’d managed to hit it off, now they’d be spending every day together. Life was great.

\---------------------------------

Marinette sighed, the school day had been long, and she was tired from it. Adrien was back and still sat in Felix’s seat. And now it was raining, life sucked.

She heard a noise beside her and glanced over, oh, it was Adrien.

She huffed and turned away.

Adrien stepped out, umbrella open. He sighed, “Look, I’m sorry about the gum, it was my first day and-“

“It being your first day doesn’t excuse your behavior!” She would not accept that excuse.

“No, I-“

Marinette scoffed.

“I’m sorry about my brother. Go on ahead Adrien, I’ll meet you in the car.” Felix stepped forward, turning to face Marinette as Adrien walked away, “He can be childish at times, but in this case it wasn’t actually him that put the gum on your seat. It was Chloe.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, “Oh… that makes sense... But he still stole your seat.”

Felix’s lips twitched, “Yeah, he did.” He offered his umbrella to her, “But I’m used to it.”

She hesitantly accepted the umbrella, watching as Felix walked to the car, getting soaked in the process.

“Huh, he’s really nice.”

“Yeah, he is Marinette,” Tikki grinned up at her, “We’d better head home now.”

“Yeah, lets head home Tikki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has no akuma, i am taking requests for inbetween chapters. A request led to this next chapter so I'll likely write it if you ask.


	4. Plan F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I have a request for creators chosen, if u feel like writing a mini scene! Can we see Marinette bringing in Felix something like his favorite treat form the bakery or a specialized scarf or something because he's been really stressed by deadlines or family or something? If you feel like it or have time for it it would be pretty cool :).   
Felix gets some treats, Marinette is determined, Nino no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't lying guys, i take requests in this story.

Marinette was glad that there hadn’t been any more akuma’s since stoneheart. With how exhausted she was in the last week from the cure and purification she didn’t think she would have been any help.

Tikki said it was likely Hawkmoth was similarly exhausted. The things he did weren’t supposed to happen and would exact a heavy cost from him. That was a relief.

Over the past week she and Alya had grown closer, though she was a bit uncomfortable with Alya’s obsession with the hero’s identities. She and Felix had also grown closer over the past week.

She’d given Felix one of her extra binders, she made It with a planner built in and plenty of folders. It was one of her’s so customized to her needs but she’d give him a new one later.

He’d also started going to art club with Nathaniel. Apparently, they’d bonded over their dislike of people and like of art in the back. Marinette was glad, neither of them were good with people. She was really happy that she got to spend time with them too, turns out that Felix was a bit of a designer as well.

Adrien apparently took after their mom, modeling the clothes and standing in the spotlight. Felix took more after his father, a designer and content to stand behind the scenes.

He didn’t make any clothes mind you, wasn’t much of a seamster, but he did design some. And what Marinette had seen so far showed that he was rather skilled at it as well.

And so Marinette got used to seeing him fairly often.

She recognized his moods; how he despised the mornings and always forgot breakfast; how despite him always forgetting breakfast, he never forgot his assignments; how he was always dressed neatly and cleanly; how his tone was generally polite but he held a biting tone to use on those that annoyed him; how he was never ever bothered by anything.

So, when she was back to full strength and working on a dress in club she noticed how his mood was shifting. He was hurrying his work, losing papers, snapping at people quicker and quicker for things he used to ignore. When he came to school without his vest today, she knew something was wrong.

She worried about it all through morning classes. And when class let out for lunch, she checked on him, only to be assured that he was perfectly fine. She frowned but moved to lunch. She was half-way there when she realized she forgot Tikki’s extra cookies in her locker. She murmured a soft apology and turned to go back to the lockers

“It’s fine Marinette, just grab them quick so you can get your lunch.”

She hurried to the locker room and slipped in, only to pause when she heard the arguing.

“You’re only going to get us both in trouble! Father said that you had to go home for lunch and now you’re trying to sneak out again? I vouched for you! I vouched for you and you’re ju-“

“Oh come on! Father is never mad at you, it’ll be fine. I’m just having fun, it’s not hurting anyone. I just want my freedom!”

She slid down the wall, sneaking to peak around the lockers.

“You’ll get your freedom when you pass the probation. Honestly Adrien, I don’t know how you’ve been sneaking away but it stops now.”

“Well, that’s my secret. I’m not telling. And I’m not stopping either. Father won’t give us a birthday party so I’m gonna have fun while I can!”

_The Agreste brothers?_

“This is-… this is about the **birthday party. **This whole mess. You’re doing this cause Father said no to a **party**!”

“Mom would’ve let me! It’s not fair, I just want to be a normal kid!”

“Mom always said no to the parties, every year. She and Father stood together on that Adrien. Or did you forget so quickly?”

“Felix-“

“No. You will go to the car and go home right now. I’m not dealing with this anymore. Let’s go.”

Marinette shrunk back as Felix dragged Adrien out of the locker room.

“Well that was interesting, looks like they’re having a fight.” Tikki slid out of the bag to hover in front of Marinette.

“Yeah, and it sounds like something happened to their mom. And Adrien is getting Felix in trouble. This must be why he’s been so stressed!” She straightened.

“You’re right! Poor Felix, his brother certainly isn’t making things easy for him. Though it’s a shame they can’t have the birthday ceremony, I hear it’s very important.”

Marinette nodded, “Mm, let’s get the cookies, I have planning to do.”

There wasn’t much Marinette could do about Adrien. He was a pain, but she had no control over him. Felix stuck his neck out to get Adrien into school and he was throwing it back in his face. As Chloe would say, ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. She could help Felix in other ways though.

The twins birthday was just over a week away. She would use this time to help Felix relax, and then she’d make sure they got to celebrate.

Marinette made it so her cousin could have a party after that kidnapping attempt, M. Agreste was fairly famous himself. It wasn’t out of mind that he could be worried about something similar.

And thus Plan F was born.

She prepared her supplies. Six morning alarms, one palmier, one cheese Danish, one plain croissant, and that days specialty coffee.

She got up early and gathered her supplies, then took off, making it to school with more than enough time for her plan.

She quickly moved up to Felix, sitting in his normal seat.

She drew a bright smile up, “Morning Felix, how’re you doing today?”

He peered at her, “Well, and you?”

“I’m doing great, thanks for asking!” She plopped the bag of pastries on the desk in front of him and placed the coffee, black with sugar and cream packets on the side.

He blinked, “What’s this?”

“I noticed you’ve been a bit stressed lately. So, I thought I’d bring you a pick me up. They’re from my parent’s bakery, freshly made. And a coffee since it’s so early.”

His eye’s widened, “I see… Thank you Marinette,” he took a glance into the bag and swallowed, “I appreciate the gift, but you didn’t need to.”

“It’s fine,” she chirped, “I wanted too. I hope you like them.”

She hurried down to her seat, satisfied with her success.

The next day she brought a new coffee, and some assorted croissants.

Felix thanked her once more, his gaze sharp as he watched her.

She simply smiled and turned back to her seat, he seemed a bit more put together today.

That day passed quickly. Her plans for a small party drafted with the editing to be done.

Felix also seemed to be watching her that day. She noticed that he finished the coffee quickly and hummed, so he liked Café Crème. Good to know.

She brought assorted danishes the next day, and another Café Crème.

Her party plans were nearly finalized. Now she needed to schedule a meeting.

Felix stopped her the next morning, “You really don’t need to keep giving me food Marinette.”

“It’s fine Felix, I just want to help,” She smiled brighter when his gaze flickered, his brow furrowed slightly, “I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t want to.”

He sighed and nodded, “Thank you, I really do appreciate it, but really, don’t keep doing it. It’s too much.”

Marinette frowned but agreed.

That night she called her aunt for advice, backups it was.

Then next morning she cheerfully walked up to his desk, coffee in hand, and gave him a set of sketching pencils. She placed the coffee on his desk and hurried off before he could stop her.

She’d scheduled her meeting for that afternoon. She had work to do.

She quickly changed after school, putting on neat black slacks with cherry blossoms patterned on the side, a faded pink shirt, and a black blazer bearing more cherry blossoms. She threw her hair up in a ponytail for extra affect. _Dress to impress._

She hurried off to Felix’s house as quickly as possible, he was at art club and Adrien had a photo shoot so no one would interrupt.

She was ready.

“Enter”

She quickly smoothed down her pants and straightened her blazer before stepping inside. She needed to look professional.

“How can I help you mademoiselle… “ Her idol stood in front of her, one of the king’s of fashion. He stared at her coolly, eyebrow raised in question.

“I’m Mari- Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” _Don’t stutter, come on, she could do this_, “I’m here to talk about Felix and Adrien’s birthday.”

His eyes narrowed, “If this is an attempt to get them a party I would suggest you leave now.”

She took a deep breath, rubbing her cherry blossom bracelet, “It is sir, but please he me out. I understand you don’t want to put them in danger, but I have an offer that could help.”

“You have three minutes,” his gaze was like ice, staring into her and peeling back her layers. _Deep breaths Marinette._

“I understand that as you’re rather well known your sons may be in danger, especially with a large party. So I am proposing a smaller party of less than ten people in the park near the school.”

She pulled out her tablet and swiped to an image of the park.

“All food would be provided from my parents bakery,” She swiped to an image of one of their order platters, “My dad and aunt would be at the party to supervise.”

She eyed him warily, his expression gave nothing away, “I’ve prepared a possible guest list for the party with three friends for Felix, from our class and art club, and two for Adrien, both from our class. This can of course be adjusted as you feel.” She felt Tikki press against her reassuringly.

She flipped to the page with names and pictures of the students, along with contact information.

“All the music is age appropriate, I have a list as well. I suggest the date for the party being the Saturday after their birthday. This would leave the day mostly free for any time to schedule the party, and it would act as extra protection being four days after their birthday.

She hesitated, “All of this can be adjusted to your preferences… Ah… Any questions?”

He studied her, completely silent for a moment, “You planned all this out yourself?”

“Yes sir.”

“For… Felix?”

“Yes sir, he’s my friend.”

He tilted his head, gaze on her tablet now, “Very well. I will allow this party. Three other bodyguards will be present as well, to insure safety. The date you picked is satisfactory.”

His gaze lifted back to hers, “Email that to Nathalie, she will coordinate with you after looking it over.”

Marinette resisted the urge to cheer, “Yes sir. You won’t regret it.”

“I’d best not,” His gaze lingered for another moment, then he turned back to his computer. “Don’t inform them yet, it will remain a surprise. Nathalie will send out the invitations.”

Marinette was dismissed. She paused in the hall to send the powerpoint to Nathalie and then left the mansion.

She had enough self control to wait until she got outside and turned the corner before she squealed, cheering as she spun around, “I did it!” She did a little victory dance.

“That was brilliant Marinette, I’m very proud of you.” Tikki poked her head out the purse to grin at Marinette.

“Thanks Tikki, I’m really glad it worked.” Marinette calmed herself, there was still a lot to do. Best get started.

She hurried to the bakery, her success and Tikki’s praise buoying her.

Plan F was a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there was a bit of fluff, or a lot of it. Don't worry, I'll balance it out next chapter- the birthday party will be up. Please comment! Don't forget to hit the kudos button. (And again, i love comments, they keep me going.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first chapter, the next one will be out within a week, and it's much longer. I've already posted it on Tumblr if you're curious. I don't know how to add pictures but the post on Tumblr has them. Thanks for reading.


End file.
